


朱白sm

by woyouyitou



Category: SM - Fandom, 朱一龙 - Fandom, 白宇 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-07-12 19:08:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19951348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/woyouyitou/pseuds/woyouyitou





	朱白sm

灯光不亮，昏暗中显出暧昧和危险。  
腕上的棕色麻绳，摸起来就像白宇的胡茬，粗糙扎手，却很有情色的意味。除了麻绳，他就只剩下腰间的宽皮带和脸上黑色的遮光眼罩了，和面前只解开西裤拉链，衬衫严整的朱一龙对比鲜明。跪在地毯上，双手被麻绳紧缚在腰后，头埋在朱一龙的两腿间，一起一伏。因为带了眼罩，看不见对方，但能感受到他的手时不时摩挲自己的后颈和头发，像在抚弄一条尽职的黑棕色家犬。鼻尖前的腥味也因为眼前的黑暗更加清晰了，并不好闻，不过白宇很喜欢。  
白宇的腿因为长久的跪立而有些麻木，但并没有因此停影响口部的动作，本来就异常饱满的艳红唇瓣，浸染了涎液后水光滟滟，像淫妇充血的阴唇，主动包裹着柱体吞吞吐吐，鱼一样尽可能深地把柱头含入喉间，再仰头好让深红的阳具抽离出来，这些动作让他的面容有点扭曲，因情欲而袒露出丑态，自己在别人的命令下暴露出淫荡面目的感觉让他更加兴奋。口水混合着前列腺液，从嘴唇和朱一龙阴茎的交界处流出来，一些划过白宇的下巴喉结锁骨，剩下的沿朱一龙的柱体流下，让它看起来红亮红亮的，像根红蜡烛，很有侵略性。白宇于是又伸出舌头从阴茎的根部舔到龟头，朱一龙被唾液浸湿的弯曲阴毛蹭过白宇的脸，他粗糙的舌苔有意无意地擦过马眼。上下反复舔舐了几次，像小孩子舔快融化的冰激凌，动作急切又有餍足的意味。也很像狗舔主人的脸，亲密中带着谄媚和讨好。此时白宇此时卑微下贱的模样，很难让人把他和公众面前从容自信而成熟的男人联系起来。  
朱一龙仰头喘息，开始主动伸手拉扯着白宇的头发来调整他口交的速度，锃亮的皮鞋尖头踩着白宇挺立的紫红阴茎，压到紧贴小腹的位置，感受到白宇肌肉的紧绷，却变本加厉，用纹路不平的鞋底摩擦过他圆润敏感的龟头，然后鞋尖蹭着包皮让它包裹住龟头又缓缓滑下，白宇身体轻颤，一阵短促的酥麻从小腹涌向下体。  
“帮我口交也能勃起，你可真贱啊。”  
朱一龙在这个房间里也不再维持自己白甜的呆萌人设，薄薄的嘴唇吐出下流又刻薄的话语，采访里用来表演无辜的眼睛里满是冷意，“背对我，趴下。”  
“是，主人。”因为长时间的口交，白宇的声音喑哑，下巴上还有几条自己唾液的水痕。他戴着眼罩摸索着跪趴在地毯上，因为双手被绑，上半身的着力点只有肩膀和脖子，侧转过头，让毯子压在他的右脸颊下，紧实的窄臀毫无保留地高高翘起，一副任君凌辱的模样。白宇不得不承认，这种失去了身体控制权的姿势，让他快因为兴奋而颤栗了，他不自觉扭动起了臀胯，想通过摩擦地板自撸。  
自作主张的后果就是他阴茎根部落下了一个黑色硬环，缀着金铃铛。“没有我的允许，”朱一龙说完在他臀上重重拍了一下，刺痛伴随着热意扩散开，“狗不能发情。”  
白宇原先轻微晃动着的身体紧绷了，他垂下眼，上齿咬住嘴唇又放开：“是，主人。”这种唇边长满深黑刺扎扎胡子的成熟男性，隐忍说出臣服性话语的样子，真的很让人想把他彻底艹到哭着用喑哑声线求饶叫骂，却因为快感而使话语时断时续。朱一龙扯起嘴角，露出一个夜尊常有的冷笑，从墙上的挂钩上取下两个小巧的银色乳夹。当白宇乳头被咬合住的同时，朱一龙打开了手里遥控器的开关。白宇的乳头红肿，被带动着高频震动，“呃啊…”  
“舒服吗？”  
“舒服……嗯……贱、贱狗很舒服”  
白宇还没有来得及完全适应乳首的震动，肛门已经被朱一龙食指和中指探入，还裹着一团凉凉的润滑油。“放松。”朱一龙腾出来的左手掴了一把白宇的屁股，右手手指进一步深入，抽插几下，滑腻腻的，粉红的穴口一张一合。白宇看不到背后，兴奋又紧张。  
朱一龙膝盖着地直跪在地上，阴茎正能对着白宇的菊穴，手随意撸了两把，就插进去。后方的疼痛让白宇闷哼一声，喘息粗重，接着他感觉到朱一龙开始在他身体里进出。肛门被一次次撑开，穴口紧绷得发白，朱一龙在几次摸索之后就找到了关窍，大力挺腰戳弄着白宇g点。肛门里又酥又麻，当朱一龙抽开j巴的时候，就瘙痒难耐，白宇舒服得仰头喘息。  
“嗯……好爽，好舒服…主人鸡巴把小穴艹得好舒服！”前列腺被刺激的强烈酥爽让他突破羞耻，吐出了朱一龙曾经教过的淫词浪语。  
朱一龙揉捏着他富有弹性的臀肉，声音低沉 ：“你现在在直播，镜头拍不到我，”他一面抽插一面向白宇描述“屏幕前的人只能看到你趴在这里，被麻绳绑着，像狗一样不知道被哪个人艹着。”  
“然后你就在数不清的观众面前发情浪叫，被人用大鸡巴塞满你的狗穴。大家都在看着你变成一个肉便器，被肏得欲仙欲死。”  
白宇好像真的信了这些描述，淫态暴露于人前的恐慌伴随着刺激感让他的鸡巴硬邦邦的。“哼啊……不要…不要这样…”  
朱一龙解下白宇腰上的皮带，抡开手臂抽向他的臀部：“你的狗鸡巴都硬得爆了还说不要，再撒谎你今天就不用射了。”“是，贱狗……啊……贱狗错了。”白宇臀上的刺痛从被抽打的一痕逐渐扩散到整个臀瓣。“作为惩罚，我们再把小菊花添满一点。”朱一龙说完从旁边拿过一个按摩棒，中等粗细，但对于 白宇已经快到极限的穴口已经很恐怖了。  
朱一龙没有犹豫地把按摩棒一插到底再打开了开关，然后像打桩机一样对准了 g点抽插。“啊啊……啊啊”被撕裂的痛苦和振动撞击带来的极乐让白宇呻吟得更大声了。  
“来，跟大家讲讲你是什么感觉。”  
白宇已经完全入戏了：“贱狗的骚穴……被……被主人插得很爽，嗯……”他有沙砾质感的声音，和淫靡的话语产生了很引人犯罪的反差感，“g点被顶得好麻，大家能看到它出了好多水……啊…求求主人用大肉棒把小穴艹烂。”  
一个成熟帅大叔长相的人作为0方用这种浪荡话叫床是很有冲击感的，朱一龙顶向g点的频率变得更急更密，壁侧还有告诉转动的按摩棒，小穴被顶得快失去知觉，甚至出现了刺痛感，然而快感却清晰无比，甬道开始一抽一抽地痉挛，是高潮的前兆，白宇已经被冲击得说不出完整的话语，只能从喉间挤出短促的淫叫声，然而箍在阴茎上的环快把他逼疯了，身体在极乐和崩溃间徘徊。  
身后的朱一龙在冲刺后射了出来，精流冲出来，击打在白宇内壁上，更加刺激了他想释放地欲望  
“主人…贱狗想射精…”白宇已经快脱力了，胡子被汗液浸湿，油亮油亮的，然而肛门里的震动棒还在刺激着最深处，无限接近于高潮却必须忍耐的感觉快让他昏厥了。  
朱一龙解开他手臂上的绳子，对着白宇的耳边低声说道：“在大家面前自慰一次你就可以射了，让你的粉丝看看，你被调教成了一只狗，为了满足自己淫荡的暴露欲，竟然在一群陌生人面前毫无廉耻地发情。”  
此刻这种话简直是白宇的催情剂，他感觉自己不过是一个被高潮欲望支配的性奴。翻身大张开长腿躺下，一手握着按摩棒的柄毫不怜惜地抽插，一手在阴茎上撸动，前后两端都发出咕叽咕叽的黏腻水声，按摩棒拔出来的时候会带出银丝，捅进去的时候不可避免地会碰到前列腺，爽得白宇大腿内侧都打颤了。他的头后仰，凸出的喉结随着喘息的频率上下运动，红红的唇瓣张开，口水从嘴角流到耳根，意识模糊，后穴湿泞，肉棒爆筋“嗯……求主人…让贱狗射出来。”语气已经酥软。  
朱一龙最后还是解开了白宇的黑色束缚环，白宇阴茎轻颤几下，射出汩汩浓精，后穴立即收缩，紧紧夹住正顶到花心的震动棒，电流一样的快感从龟头和前列腺的两个点蹿到四肢，连脚趾都蜷了起来，喉咙里已经发不出声音，整个人沉溺于高潮的顶峰中。  
朱一龙抱起瘫软的白宇，在额上落下一个吻，“表现得不错。”


End file.
